Love Ties
by Team Satisfaction
Summary: Sequel to Futuristic Premonitions. When Kluke gets captured by enemy forces, secrets are revealed. The gang is brought together by love in unexpected ways...but will it be enough to save Kluke? Unexpected pairings inside...NOT CANON!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi guys! Long time no speak! It's Perry The Platypus Plumber (God, I will never get over how weird that pen name sounds ^^;) and Your-Bespoke-Psychopath, Bringing you the first ever chapter of the sequel to __**Futuristic Premonitions**__! So, without further ado, I give you, __**Love Ties!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ties - Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed, and walked out of the bathroom, my mood drastically changing in the short amount of time it took for me to reach the living room, where Andropov was waiting.<p>

"Are you okay, Kluke?" Andropov questioned, touching my shoulder gently.

"Um…yeah. Just a little stomach ache," I murmured, flashing him a weak smile. He stared worriedly at me for a moment, before nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Well…ok…but are you _sure _you're going to be well enough to go on the picnic? I don't want you passing out when we get ther

e, okay?" he asked, and I nodded, pushing Andropov towards the entrance to the cottage.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me," I answered, trying desperately to overlook the concern clouding his face. Without speaking another word, I grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, and nearly threw Andropov out of the door…

* * *

><p>I sighed; smiling as the wind caressed my light brown hair; blowing it out in many different directions. The breeze grabbed at my clothes; the wind tousling the blue fabric around like it was a rag doll. My eyes slid shut, and I savoured the moment. I didn't get to have many days like these; going out for a picnic with my beloved husband. But the clinic had insisted that I should take the day off to relax, as I had apparently been very tired as of late. I knew the reason why, and my friends at the clinic were probably guessing, but Andropov still remained as clueless as always.<p>

"…Kluke? Is something wrong? You've gone quiet," Andropov's calm voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, Andropov. I'm fine. I was just…thinking," I murmured, turning my head away from him. I felt his hands caress my shoulders, and his lips were at my ear.

"Oh really? And what were thinking about?" he whispered, attempting to lure me in. I decided to bite his bait, and I smiled, and gave him a sultry look.

"Never you mind, Andropov, sweetie. That's for me to know and you to find out," I teased, giggling a little as he pouted.

"Damn…my plan didn't work,' he grumbled under his breath, and I laughed happily.

"Andropov…your plans never work!" I stated, and he grumbled incoherently, choosing to massage my shoulders, making me tense up.

"Now, tell me…what were you thinking about?" he whispered, his voice lowering until it was just a sensual hum. I felt myself shiver a little, and I took a breath, trying to calm myself.

"Damn…you don't give up, do you?" I murmured, and he chuckled.

"Never," he muttered; the word rolling off his tongue, making me shiver.

"...Fine," I grumbled, moving so that I sitting in his lap. He stuttered, but allowed me to do so.

"So…what were you thinking about? It must be serious if you won't tell me," he asked, and I sighed, and nodded.

"Well…I was just thinking about the day we decided to get together," I lied, my stomach aching a little. I really didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't feel ready to tell him what I was_ actually _thinking about.

"You mean the day we awoke from our comas?" Andropov guessed, and I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I remember me nursing you back to health, and how I whispered those words in your ear," I sighed, my eyes sliding shut. It was then that I felt Andropov's lips at my ear once again.

"You mean…these words?" he whispered, the words flowing into my ear. I smiled, and nodded. But slowly, my smile disappeared, and was replaced by a frown. I turned to face him, my face blank. I _had _to tell him.

"Andropov…" I whispered, and he gave me a look of confusion.

"Yes? What's wrong, Kluke?" he asked, taking my hands in his. I sighed, and looked him in the eyes.

"Andropov…I'm-"

My confession was interrupted by a loud whirring noise, and I was ripped from Andropov's arms. I shrieked in shock and pain, and reached for Andropov's hand. My fingers brushed his, before I was surrounded by darkness. One voice echoed in my head.

"Kluke! No!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, we know this is a repeat, but we thought it would be best to give you guys a recap, just to refresh your memories, and just to prove to you guys that we still exist. And, for those who are just joining the story, and have __**NOT **__read __**Futuristic Premonitions**__, then GO READ IT NOW! Anyway, please review, yada, yada, yada…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi guys! Here's Chapter 2 for you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Ties - Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kluke! No!"<p>

Those were the last words I heard, before my vision was clouded by a veil of darkness. I cried out as the wind whipped at my skin; the stinging was beginning to become unbearable.

A loud whirring noise interrupted my train of thought, and then the wind ceased. I gulped; this seemed all too familiar. Suddenly I was dropped; the wind began to whistle in my ears as I plummeted towards the ground. I landed with a loud thud, and the breath whooshed out of me. My hands instantly fell to my stomach, which I clutched tightly. The pain rippled throughout my body; it felt as if I was paralysed. I let out a low groan; the pain overwhelming all my other senses.

Footsteps banged on the dull, metal floor, steadily approaching me. Rough hands clasped at my arms, lifting me a few inches from the floor. I tried to resist by struggling from their grip. I kicked out, hoping to land a blow, but the figures were too far away. I couldn't even see properly; the wind had made my eyes stream and blur everything around me. The more I struggled, the tighter their iron grip became. They weren't careful with me; on more than one occasion my legs and arms collided with solid objects. If I thought my head wasn't on right, then it was nothing compared to how it felt after a resounding crash echoed through the metal hallways. I barely had time to feel the pain before I was thrown into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness…

* * *

><p>The pain was what dragged me into unconsciousness, and pain was what dragged me out of it. I awoke by my skin scraping against a cool metal floor, and before I could comprehend anything else, the sound of metal doors sliding shut silenced everything. I winced as my body began to regain feeling; and slowly, I opened my eyes. The sight shocked me.<p>

I was in a room; not a dungeon or anything, but a real room. It certainly wasn't the nicest room I had been in, but it certainly wasn't the worst. In the corner of the room was a simple bed; pure white sheets covered it. Next to it was a small sink with a mirror above it; a crack running through the middle of it, making the image distorted.

I rubbed my eyes; they were incredibly sore and felt puffy, like I had been crying. Of course I knew better; I had been unconscious for the most part. Maybe it was because of-

_No,_ I thought, _I mustn't think of it. I haven't told-_

My thoughts came to an end as the horrid truth struck me. I was alone. Without Andropov.

My head turned slightly as the metal doors that had imprisoned me slid open, and my eyes widened at the sight.

"N-No," I stuttered, scrambling back to cower, "not you…"

* * *

><p>"K-Kluke…why?" Andropov whispered, his head in his hands. He was still having trouble comprehending everything that had happened.<p>

"Why…why would _he_ take her? We haven't done anything wrong…unless…" Andropov's head shot up, and with lightning speed, he dashed out of the house, to the area in which Kluke's kidnapping had unfolded. With an angry yell, her summoned his Shadow; it took a bit more effort, after all, it had been years since he had summoned him.

"Alubujem! I need you to send word to the others! Send them this message-" he paused, grabbing the closest crystal to him.

"I need your help. Kluke has been kidnapped." With that simple message, he let go of the crystal. It floated back into the air, but the inside of it seemed to swirl with the information that Andropov had told it.

He looked his Shadow in the eye, and spook directly to him.

"Also…I need you to send more of your crystals," he took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before saying, "we need to track down Logi…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Done! Here, to all those people who were complaining about the sequel not being up fast enough; eat your heart out! Anyway, please review, and stay tuned for chapter 3!_


End file.
